Skullvulture
Skullvulture is the name given to a hero active within Engelain. The name is allegedly a literal translation from Skullvulture's native tongue, though from which culture Skullvulture comes from is a mystery. In fact, much of the nature of Skullvulture is unknown to many- his limited grasp on the Common Tongue and the fact that he dresses from head to foot in black armour means that what he can garner of his life before heroism is mostly guesswork. He is generally assumed to be a human male, though others believe he covers his face to hide the fact that he is an orc, demon, or some other foul creature that would not be respected/condoned within the Free Kingdoms. There are some that even go so far as to say that there is nothing beneath the mask- that Skullvulture is quite literally an animated piece of armour, which would explain how he can move so swiftly within metal that is quite clearly bulkier than the norm. Skullvulture is a big-game hunter, to put it simply. He is known to hunt down whatever monsters and beasts he can to slay. It is said that there is no foe he is not willing to face, though he only hunts the literal monsters- he will not meddle with immoral humans. Looked up to by most as a hero for his removal of vampires, werewolves, hags and other unwanted beings, those who know him best know in reality that this is not down to any sense of justice or kindness for those being plagued by these threats- only an enjoyment for the act itself. Skullvulture came to a small town which was being plagued by a monster, which was later discovered to be an automaton, designed in order to hoodwink the villagers out of their money. Though Skullvulture was able to vanquish the obstacle, he left dissatisfied, for it was no true beast, simply the meddling of men. Skullvulture later joined Thorek II and Etheldredda on their quest to discover Sin Solar, using his talents to track down the angel with the correct information. During a bar brawl, which Skullvulture could not understand was simply the jovial expression of violence common in seedier parts of town, Skullvulture withdrew his sword and slaughtered many of the patrons, which lead to the formation of a standing army under the leadership of Karstone Greatjohn, which pursued the group from that point. When Skullvulture saw The Sentinel, it was his base urge to attack the being, but restrained himself- it is believed that Skullvulture's purpose for joining the mission was at a shot of slaying the Dread Lord personally. When the group came across an ogress shaman leading a war band, Skullvulture slew many of the combatants, before taking off to Capital City with Ryle Emeraldian and the angel in order to complete the mission. When it was discovered that the angel was leading them to Cadmus Solar, and the boy in question had just been killed by John Black, Skullvulture slew the angel in frustration. Within the confines of Capital City, Skullvulture faced off against many monstrosities, until he encountered the Zombie King, a being of colossal size. Despite the rest of the group deciding to escape, Skullvulture chose to remain and test his might against the beast. It is not known if Skullvulture was victorious in his attempt, but regardless he was unable to escape Capital City with his life. Turned undead and the puppet of the necromancer in control of Capital City, known as the Lich King, Skullvulture was sent in pursuit of Etheldredda, who had fled to a nearby church ran by Marcellus Chaplin. Etheldredda and the others fled however, but staying purposefully behind was The Sentinel. The two were locked into a death match, the result of which was never discovered, and perhaps will never be known- with Janus resetting the timeline, Skullvulture presumably has no knowledge of the events that took place. Though Skullvulture is a member of The Champion's Guild, he was not present in Copperdale for when Azul was summoned. His current location is unknown. Category:Adventurer Category:Champions Guild Member